


American Country Love Song

by haaaveyoumetted



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Country Music, F/M, Musicians, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, ben is one of the biggest country stars, idk how to tag, rey is an emerging pop singer, they eventually collaborate and THINGS HAPPEN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: Based (loosely) on the prompt from @audreyfan4ever: He’s the biggest country star out right now w/Empire’s FO label. Rey wants 2make it on her own & signed a deal w/Resistance records. They decide 2 collab after music legend/DJ Maz plays them BB’s remix of their songs. Country boy & city gal collaborate & will find they’re a musical dyad."Rey is a singer/songwriter who just signed on with Resistance Records by CEO Leia Organa-Solo. Ben Solo is a world famous country star with First Order Records. When a famous DJ starts remixing their songs together, their respective fans want an ACTUAL collaboration. What happens when a city girl that came from nothing and small town country boy with a family legacy to outshine sing together like they were made for it?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. La La Land

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to listen to / look out the playlist I made while working on this, it can be found here- https://open.spotify.com/playlist/16my12P5ngiRAyyLG5vxyz?si=kZcm4r08SQGnj4J_UiuUrQ

It took her a long time to admit it to anyone, but [Rey](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ESYG68qUcAAaWyv?format=jpg&name=large) has **_always_** dreamed of putting her music out into the world.  
  
([This](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ESW6DArWAAABtWr?format=jpg&name=large) [whole](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ESMfCiOXUAQ6IrI?format=jpg&name=large) [shoot](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ESMrkV9WkAENuax?format=jpg&name=large) [is](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ESNnapEXsAAKi45?format=jpg&name=medium) a [vibe](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ESMbW4TW4AQWr06?format=jpg&name=large) and I am _**living.**_ Completely my style inspo for this one.)

  
Finding music she connected to growing up was the only thing that kept her going. One day, her best friends [Jannah and Rose](https://imgix.bustle.com/uploads/image/2019/12/16/79b569e4-8da4-496f-b681-8049f0b8e5e4-191205_bustle_naomi_kelly_0584.jpg?w=1000&fit=max&auto=format&q=70&dpr=2), submit her demo to Resistance Records. It didn't take long for it to end up on the computer of the CEO and head producer, Leia Organa-Solo. Rey's life has never been the same since the day she picked up the phone and Leia was on the other end, inviting her in for a meeting. 

[Kaydel](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/954894568755023873/fG2g4jsD.jpg) is a receptionist for Resistance Records.

[Finn](https://magarticles.magzter.com/articles/720/384660/5dd2216d47a78/John-Boyega.jpg) [Storm](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/db/d4/54/dbd4546d49f708944b3fcd258d8a471b.jpg) is also trying to break into the music scene, and maybe make some friends along the way. 

[Ben Solo](https://s3.amazonaws.com/fandor-v3-assets/images/attachments/000/021/577/original/shades-of-driver-llewyn.jpg?1542673520) is the [biggest](https://cdn-stream.httpid.com/c201/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/adam_driver_edit.jpg) [name](https://media2.fdncms.com/charlotte/imager/u/blog/3722553/image6insidellewyndavis.jpg?cb=1551899111) in [country](https://grantland.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/adam-driver-hp.jpg?w=750) music, and has struggled going from small town living to big stage lights and constant flashing cameras. Empire Records 'First Order' branch had become one of their biggest star makers- Ben being the first.  
Music had always been an escape for him- much to his parents' delight. His father, Han Solo, was one of the best guitar players in the entire world- a living legend. His mother Leia is a legend in music in her own right- the producer that put her father on the map in the first place. They had both worked with, and continued to work with, some of the biggest names around. 

His childhood best friend, [Poe](https://www.usnews.com/dims4/USNEWS/6a86158/2147483647/thumbnail/970x647/quality/85/?url=https%3A%2F%2Fmedia.beam.usnews.com%2Faa%2F77df109349a94cb04e7dc448073541%2F50582WideModern_davies_131205.jpg) Dameron is also a [musician](https://data.whicdn.com/images/151964165/original.jpg), and they collaborate and tour together often. 

Hux is his [pain-in-the-ass producer](https://www.shortlist.com/media/imager/201905/12154-posts.article_md.jpg). [He's](https://cdn1-www.comingsoon.net/assets/uploads/2018/09/dg1-e1537820609547.jpg) been along for Ben's entire career, and doesn't actually annoy him as much as he lets people believe. 

Leonard [Snoke](https://www.gannett-cdn.com/media/USATODAY/USATODAY/2013/03/18/andy_serkis_hobbit_sidebar-3_4.jpg) is the head of First Order, and the last person Ben every wants to deal with under any circumstances. 

X x X x X x X x X x X x X

Rey wrung her hands in her lap anxiously, fiddling with the hem of her dress as her knee bounced up and down. A hand coming down softly on her leg pulled her back to her surroundings and out of her head. She glanced over at Rose, offering her a smile that she _knew_ was absolutely not convincing. 

"You're going to be fine, y'know. You have no reason to be this worked up" Rose stated, staring her straight in the eye. "and before you interrupt and tell me how much of a _huge_ deal this is- I know. You're right. But you've got the talent. You're overflowing with it. You've got nothing to worry about." She continued before Rey could get a word in, lightly squeezing her leg that had been shaking since they walked through the doors of Resistance Records. 

"Have I ever told you that you're the best?" Rey replied, placing her hand on top of Rose's and squeezing affectionately. 

"You may have, once or twice." Rose replied, leaning over to lightly bump their shoulders together. "Just don't forget about me, or Jannah, when you're a huge star and have to make time for us in your ridiculous schedule." 

Rey scoffed, shaking her head. "You know that no matter what happens, you and Jannah are the two most important people in my life. I wouldn't even be sitting here if it weren't for you two- literally." 

"Oh c'mon. You know you would've ended up here eventually. We just wanted to give you that little push you needed." Rose replied. 

Rey opened her mouth to reply when the receptionist politely interjected, "Mrs. Organa-Solo will see you now, Rey." 

Her hand tightened over Rose's as she took a deep breath. 

"You've got this, Rey." Rose said, squeezing Rey's hand one last time. 

Rey nodded and stood from the chair, walking over to the reception desk and following the girl- Kaydel, the name plaque read- through the door she opened for her and down a long hallway. She tried to take in as much as she could, knowing that could be the one and only opportunity she'd have to experience what it was like to be surrounded by state of the art recording studios, just down the hall from one of the most talented, respected music producers in the world. There was something new to appreciate no matter where her gaze landed, and she felt like she was in a dream. Time seemed to slow down as they reached the end of the hall and stopped in front of two giant wooden doors. 

She nervously glanced at Kaydel, who was gripping one of the handles with a reassuring smile on her face. "Don't be nervous", she whispered. "You're going to love her. She already loves you."

Rey felt surprise overtaking her features as Kaydel's words sunk in. She nodded and glanced back at the doors. "Thank you, for all of your help today." 

"Don't worry about it. Between you and me, you're holding up so much better than a lot of people that walk through these doors" she confided. "And I'm rooting for you. Good luck, even though I don't think you'll need it." 

With that, Kaydel pushed one of the doors open and kindly gestured for Rey to walk inside. Rey took another deep breath, as if that was actually going to do anything to help calm her nerves, and put one foot in front of the other until she had crossed into the room, and the door shut softly behind her. Rey's eyes widened as they landed on a small, yet imposing figure in a perfectly pressed pair of royal blue dress pants and matching blazer with a charcoal grey blouse underneath, stood at the large floor to ceiling windows that lined the back of the office. As the door closed, she turned to look at Rey, a bright smile on her face. "Rey Johnson, how wonderful it is to finally meet you", she greeted, walking to meet her half way. 

"Mrs. Organa-Solo, it is such an honor to be here-" Rey replied. She extended her hand out, which Leia seemed to willfully ignore, reaching around and pulling her into a brief hug instead. 

"Call me Leia, please" She offered as she pulled back to look at Rey. "We're really so happy to have you here, please, take a seat." She gestured to the pair of chairs set up in front of the large desk that was clearly Leia's. 

"Right, thank you", Rey replied, carefully walking over and sitting down. She anxiously ran her hands over her skirt, flattening non-existent wrinkles. 

"Would you like anything? Water? Tea?" Leia offered, pausing on her way over to the other side of the desk. 

"Oh, no. Thank you. I'm fine." Rey insisted. 

Leia gave her a questioning glance before nodding almost imperceptibly and sitting down. "Well, I don't believe in small talk unless it's absolutely necessary. And in this case, it's not. I want to be completely honest with you here, Rey." 

Rey could feel her whole body tensing, and her stomach was starting to churn. She promised herself that no matter what happened today, she _would not_ let herself cry. She would not embarrass herself in front of someone as important to her as Leia Organa-Solo. 

"You're a beautiful girl, Rey. Stunning." Leia began, "and in this business, that's extremely important, because it's marketable. And I don't want you to be offended by that. You're so much more than your looks. You're sitting here in this room with me today because of your talent. Don't even let yourself start to think otherwise." She emphasized, making sure Rey was looking her in the eyes before she moved onto her next point. 

"I appreciate that, thank you" Rey replied, assuring Leia that she had gotten her point across. 

"Good. Now that we've covered that, we can move on. I love your sound, Rey. It's raw and it's full of passion, and the things you're singing about are genuine and important. but your voice is so sweet and pleasant and that goes along well with your image. I can't say that I know _who_ you are Rey, because this is the first time we're meeting, but I feel like I do, because your music is so personal. And I think the things you have to say are going to surprise a lot of people." 

Rey felt her cheeks heating up; not quite in embarrassment. It almost felt more like... pride? She poured _everything_ she had into her music, and she knew there were people out there who would connect with that. But Leia talking about it was _completely_ _overwhelming._

"So that's what I want to do first. I want you to tell me who you are, who you want to be... where you're hoping to go with all of this. Because it's important that we're on the same page." Leia continued. "I know those are big questions that probably don't have simple answers. That's alright, I've got all the time in the world."

"I-I.." Rey cleared her throat, trying to gather her thoughts. "Wow, I don't even know where to start." She laughed, trying to dispel the nerves.

Leia just smiled at her encouragingly.

"Well, music has meant _everything_ to me for as long as I can remember. And I'm sure a lot of people say that, and they probably mean it too... but I just.. I've always felt _different_ like it's something that just flows through my veins. Sometimes I have ideas that just flow and flow and I can't get my hands to move fast enough to write things down.. and I-" Rey took a deep breath, trying to slow herself down. She had so much she wanted to say, but she didn't want to ramble or rant at Leia. "I know there are people out there who hold onto music as a lifeline, like I always have... and if I can put something out there that will reach people who've been where I've been and felt like I've felt... that's all I want." Rey felt herself starting to get choked up. "I don't know if I can say I know for sure who I _want_ to be... I know I have a lot to learn and a lot to experience still... but I don't want to lose myself completely. I don't want to be unrecognizable if... if this all happens." She finished, gesturing around the room vaguely. 

> _Rey gritted her teeth as her hands tightened around the barely functional_ _iPod in her hand. She knew she had the volume turned up far too high; she could risk damaging her hearing like this. But at that moment, she couldn't bring herself to care. The sound of pounding on the door and items thumping and shattering as they hit the walls outside of her room couldn't be drowned out tonight, no matter how hard she tried. She tried to focus all of her energy on slowing her breathing, and blocking out all sounds that weren't coming from the earbuds she had jammed in the moment Plutt came home._
> 
> _He normally wasn't **this** bad. _
> 
> _She softly found herself humming along to the songs that flowed through her ears and into her soul. This was the only way she ever found to not feel completely alone. These artists would never know her name, or her story- but she felt like they did. And that was she needed; to feel seen; to feel **understood**. _
> 
> _Rey always looked back fondly on the day she managed to salvage the iPod in her hand. It had been thrown out among the junk and parts she had to sift through when Plutt needed something. When she actually managed to get it **working** she thought she was going to implode from happiness. She had to live with whatever music was already on it, seeing as she didn't have a phone or a computer or any other electronic devices to her name. She couldn't find it in herself to care all that much. It quickly became the most precious thing she owned._
> 
> _She had no idea how she managed to hide it from Plutt. The day he found it- if he ever did- she knew two things would happen; she'd never see it again, and she'd be punished for hiding something of value from him. It was a complete lose-lose situation for her if that day ever came. She was more than willing to take the risk._
> 
> _It didn't take long for Rey to find herself humming without the iPod, and that soon turned into singing... and eventually writing. Those things were far more difficult to hide from Plutt, but she knew that couldn't stop her from doing them. Before she had discovered what music could truly do for her, she had been losing hope completely. This finally gave her something to cling to- something to build towards; a possible future away from the System, and a foster parent that cared more about what she could do for him financially than whether or not she was healthy or safe._
> 
> _The songs she listened to vividly painted scenes of other lives, leaving dreaming about the people and places that could give her the love and belonging she had always been without._

Rey felt herself being pulled back to the present as Leia started speaking. 

"As I said earlier Rey, I want to be honest with you. I'm not here to waste your time or mine. Just from these few minutes we've spent talking, I think we could really work well together. I can help you figure out where you want to go with all of this, and if it's even something you want." Leia explained. "I know that the music industry can be a complicated, daunting world to take on- _especially_ for someone who's just starting out." Leia continued. "I've been in this business for a long time now, and I've learned how to navigate it. You would never have to worry about any of the bullshit being on your shoulders. You'd never have to deal with any of that alone. Not if you sign on with us." 

"If... if I sign with you?" Rey replied, hesitantly. 

"We want you to be part of our family Rey. I think you'd fit right in. I protect my artists with everything I have. I do everything I can to bring in mentors and artists to collaborate, to get the best shows booked for them. I think we could teach you a lot, and that we can definitely learn a lot from you. I'm willing to commit to working hard for you, if you're willing to do the same with me." Leia explained, laying the decision in front of Rey loud and clear. 

"Y-you want to sign me? Really?" Rey asked in disbelief. 

"From the minute after I finished listening to the demo you sent through, I knew I wanted to sign you. Sitting here talking to you now is just solidifying that. The rest is up to you." Leia replied. "I know we still need to talk numbers and settle all of the finer details, but I'm willing to be flexible with all that."

"I have... a friend, who I'd like to have look over all of that. I'm not terribly concerned about it, but I know that she has my best interest at heart and she'll understand what I should be asking for." Rey replied. "But... aside from all that, assuming it can all be sorted out and agreed to, I'd love to sign with Resistance Records. It's been a dream of mine for _so long_." Rey replied, offering Leia a genuine smile; the first one that had brightened her face since she walked through the doors. 

"Excellent! That is exactly what I was hoping to hear. When do you think we'd be able to get your friend in to talk numbers? I don't mean to rush you into anything- and you're absolutely entitled to take some time to think about all of this. I'm just eager to start working with you to be honest, and the quicker we do all of this, the quicker we can get you working on a record to put out." Leia was _clearly_ excited, which made Rey _very excited_ and she knew it that moment this was exactly what she wanted. She'd waited long enough. She didn't need anymore time to think. 

"Well... actually, she's out in the waiting area. I brought her with me today because I didn't want to come alone- no matter how this all turned out." Rey admitted. "I'm sure she'd be more than happy to speak with you now... if you're not busy, that is. I can always ask her to come back another time." 

"No, no, that's great! I'll call Kaydel and have her send your friend- what's her name?" Leia insisted. 

"Her name is Rose. Rose Tico." Rey offered. 

Leia nodded before picking up the phone on her desk and pressing a button that connected her through to reception. She relayed the message to send Rose through to them, placing the phone back on the receiver. 

She knew that Rose walking through that door and talking contract details with them was going to make it feel so much more _real._ She was going to walk out of here today a _signed artist._

It only took a few minutes for the door behind Rey to open, Rose quietly thanking Kaydel as she stepped inside. Leia stood from behind her desk to greet her, extending a hand as Rose reached the other chair. 

"Mrs. Organa-Solo, it is so wonderful to meet you" Rose gushed, shaking the woman's hand firmly. 

"It's so nice to meet you too, Rose. Please, call me Leia." She replied with a smile. 

The women pulled their hands back to their sides, both taking their respective seats on either side of the desk. "So, Rey says you're the numbers lady. I'd like you to have a look at the contact we drafted up, in case Rey was willing to give us a shot. I want your honest opinion on the terms we're offering and we can go from there." 

"That sounds great" Rose replied. "I'd be more than happy to see what you've laid out. It at least gives us a place to start." 

Leia pulled the contract from one of the drawers in her desk, placing it on the desk and sliding it over for Rose to look at. "Rey, you're more than welcome to stay for this, if you want to have a say in what goes into the contract. If you're not, I can have someone give you a tour of some of the studio spaces. It's completely up to you." 

Rey mulled it over for a minute before responding. More than anything, she wanted to get her hands all over the legendary studios in this building, but she knew that it was important for her to know what was in her contract. She knew Rose would never do anything to screw her over, but she knew herself better than anyone else and it was _her life_ it was going to effect ultimately. "As eager as I am to spend time in the studio, I think it's important for me to be here while we go over this." Rey replied.

Leia's lips twitted up into a small smile, admiration written all over her face as she replied. "I was hoping you would." 

At that moment, Rey _knew_ she was making the right decision and putting her career into the right hands. 


	2. Feel Good Drag

Ben violently strummed the strings of his guitar, tapping his foot along to the tune in his head that he'd been chasing for weeks. Most of the time, writing music was an outlet for him; a way to expel his anger or frustrations or whatever overwhelming emotions he might be feeling at the time. He'd always had issues with control. Violent bursts of emotion were common in his teenage years, and after months and months of nagging from his father, he'd picked up a guitar. 

Those first few years of playing were turbulent; not because he struggled to pick up the instrument. In fact, it had only taken him about a year to be rather proficient, which didn't come as a surprise to anyone. When your father is one of the most famous and sought-after guitarists in the world, it was to be expected. The comparisons this inevitably brought on only made things worse. He was still learning to channel his outbursts into his music, and there were countless times were he would just _snap_ and throw something at a wall because he _needed to._

It was one of the reasons he'd resisted for so long, initially. Ben had lived under her parents' shadow from the moment he was born, and he _knew_ that pursuing a career in music would only make it worse. But once he'd picked up that guitar for the first time, their was no denying he had inherited various musical talents from both of them. He knew it would be a waste to throw it all away out of spite; there were days when he was tempted to do it anyway. 

Making the decision to go into music wasn't one he took lightly. He didn't even consider _mentioning_ it to or around his parents until he knew he was sure about what he wanted. He'd never forget the day that he told them; it was the happiest he'd ever seen them. 

So of course, he'd found a way to break their hearts on the same day, with the same decision. Because that's what he did best; disappoint his parents. 

His mother had assumed he'd signed on with Resistance Records, and that they'd build his music career together. 

The look of confusion and heartbreak that passed over his mother's face before she could mask it and turn it into something more neutral would stay with him forever, when he'd told her he wanted to sign with Empire Records. The CEO, Leonard Snoke, wanted to launch 'First Order' Records with him as their first artist under the new label. 

From the moment he met Snoke, there was _something_ about the man that felt off. But he knew that there was one thing Snoke could give him that Leia never could; a chance to make a name for himself on his own. That had always been what he'd wanted, more than anything. 

So a moment that was supposed to provide a lot of healing and reconciliation for the Organa-Solo family turned into another 'almost'. Another reason for there to be tension simmering beneath the surface of every interaction they had. 

Ben had resigned himself to this just being a constant in their family a long time ago. It was also constant fuel for his songwriting, which he couldn't exactly complain about. 

But this tune that he'd been crafting in his head for weeks was beyond that; just out of his grasp. Every time he tried to tie his family traumas into it, it would just slip away. It was clearly coming from a place he wasn't used to drawing inspiration from, and it was driving him insane that he couldn't place it. It had made tensions in the studio much higher than they normally were. Ben had lost count of the amount of times Hux had stormed out of a session, nearly pulling his hair out on the way. 

Sighing in exasperation, Ben put his guitar down and made his way out of the studio, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his denim jacket pocket as he pushed through the back door and into an empty alleyway. His smoking habits had gotten worse lately. It wasn't even something he necessarily enjoyed, but he clung to it like an anchor. 

"I was waiting to see how long it'd take you to turn up."

Ben glanced to his left, a small smile twitching at his lips. "Good to know I've become predictable." 

Poe laughed, taking a drag from his cigarette before responding. "You've always been predictable, Solo. But that's only because I've known you for so damn long." 

"Too damn long" Ben mumbled, pulling a laugh from Poe. Ben pulled out a lighter as he leaned back against the wall. 

"Well, there's no getting rid of me now. No point in trying." Poe replied, flicking ashes to the ground at his feet. 

"I learned that lesson a long time ago, when you followed me here." Ben conceded. 

Poe smirked slightly, but didn't comment. "So, you finally gonna tell me what's been bothering you?" 

Ben sighed, blowing out a stream of smoke in the process. "I just can't get this tune to cooperate with me." He admitted, running a hand through his hair. "It's been _weeks_ and every time I go to make any progress on it I can just _feel_ it escaping. It just fucks off completely until I stop trying and then it'll just... come back to me."

Poe nodded his head, neither of them interrupting the silence that hung comfortably between them as he decided how to respond. "Maybe you're not ready for it yet."

Ben raised an eyebrow questioningly. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

The other man shrugged, taking another long drag before responding. "I don't know, I just feel like music comes to us when we need it to. The things that we have to say in our music align with our lives at the right time... and maybe your life just hasn't caught up with this tune yet." 

"Well if that's the case, it's really fucking annoying." Ben replied, fiddling with the cigarette in his hand. "Because that means there's absolutely nothing I can do about it." 

"Maybe it's life trying to teach you patience." Poe replied, trying to keep a straight face, refusing to look at Ben as he said it. 

"Have I ever told you how much I cannot stand you?" Ben shot back.

Poe smiled brightly at his response. "You love me and you know it." 

A comfortable silence fell over them once again as they finished the last of their cigarettes. 

"C'mon Solo, I've got a track to record and need some back-up." Poe said, throwing his cigarette butt to the ground and crushing it with his heel. He walked passed Ben and opened the door back into the studio, holding it open as Ben followed him inside. 

As they made their way down the hall towards Studio C - Poe's preferred recording space - they both stopped in their tracks as they noticed Hux and Snoke sitting inside Studio E with someone they didn't recognize. He was holding a guitar and appeared to be singing. 

"Did you know they were auditioning new artists for the label?" Poe asked Ben, curiosity written all over his face.

"I didn't", Be replied, shaking his head. "Let's check him out." 

Poe nodded in agreement and they silently made their way inside, standing at the back. Anytime they brought in a new artist for an audition or a trial, Ben and Poe liked to sit in to see who the label was considering, and what unsigned talent was out their in general. It was rare for any artists to make it past this stage with First Order, and there was a lot of genuine talent that was sent home without being offered a contract... but that was the music business. But First Order didn't become the best there was by just signing anyone and everyone. It was a harsh reality that broke a lot of people. 

"He's good" Poe whispered. "I really like his sound, but I don't think this is the right label for him. Snoke will want to put his hands all over it and change everything."

"I think he has potential... but he doesn't seem like the type that will want to relinquish control of his image and sound. If he does, Snoke could do a lot for him."

"I hope he doesn't" Poe replied almost instantly. 

Ben glanced over at his best friend, studying his face carefully. He's known Poe for over 20 years now, and it didn't take more than a second for Ben to see that he was clearly attracted to this guy. He sighed internally, knowing it probably wouldn't end well if he tried to pursue it. 

Poe was the one more likely to actually attempt to do something about it. He had a healthy dating life, going out and socializing and falling in love with experiences and people. You could feel it in the music he played. 

Ben, on the other hand, kept to himself. He didn't really have an interest in writing songs about heartbreak or falling in love from an authentic place. He had the talent and he had enough experience when he was a teenager to provide him without enough material to last him a lifetime. He also knew that dating while famous brought about a whole new set of issues that he didn't even want to consider dealing with. He had a difficult enough time trying to figure out people's true intentions when they showed interest in him, due to basically everyone knowing who his parents are. But now that he was making a name for himself, the possibility of women only wanting to date him for five minutes of fame or because of his money had increased exponentially. It just wasn't worth the massive headache he knew it would be. 

That didn't stop Poe from forcing him to go out for drinks, or trying to set him up on dates, much to Ben's annoyance. 

The young artist exited the booth, shaking hands with Hux and Snoke, thanking them for their time. With his guitar case in hand, he started making his way towards the door, having to pass Ben and Poe on his way out.

"You were great in there. Really dig your style" Poe complimented with a wink. 

The poor man was clearly caught of guard, stumbling over his reply. "O-oh, wow. Uhm, really? Thanks- thank you." 

Poe's smile only widened at how flustered he was by the attention. "Anytime. Hope to see you around..."

"Uh, Finn. Finn Storm." he replied, holding his hand out for Poe to take.

"Finn. Great to meet you. I'm Poe Dameron." he replied, extending his hand to take Finn's. 

They each held on for just a beat longer than normal before Finn finally pulled his hand back to rest at his side. "Great to meet you too, Poe. Thanks again." He smiled, finally making their way past them and out the door. 

Ben just stood there shaking his head as Poe stared at the doorway, as if Finn would magically reappear. "You are honestly hopeless, y'know that?"

That snapped Poe out of whatever daze he had fallen into. "I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about." Poe replied with a scoff. 

Ben rolled his eyes. Some days he didn't even know why he tried. "Whatever you say, Dameron. When your brain catches up with the rest of you, I won't be able to get you to shut up about it, so I guess I'll enjoy this brief period of not having to hear way, way too much information about your love life while it lasts." He replied with a smirk. 

"Finding him attractive is not a crime. Let me have a bit of fun. Plus, I doubt we'll ever see him around here again." Poe replied somewhat defensively. 

"That's something we can both agree on." Ben replied. 

They both made their way back into the hall before Hux or Snoke could find an excuse to need to speak with them about something. It only took them about 5 minutes to reach their destination, including stopping by the studio Ben was recording in to pick up his guitar along the way. Once inside, they silently set up the equipment they would need.

"You talk to Leia lately?" Poe asked, fiddling with the microphone stand he was going to use. Ben looked up from the guitar in his hands, pausing mid strum at the question that seemingly came out of nowhere. Poe didn't normally bring up Han or Leia casually, knowing Ben usually reacted poorly.

"It's been... a few weeks? maybe a month since I've answered any of Leia's calls. Why?"

Poe nodded, his focus still on setting up. "She sent through a demo to me a few weeks ago for an artist she wanted to sign. Apparently she ended up signing her yesterday."

Ben's confusion only increased. "She doesn't usually... consult me when there's someone new she wants to sign..." Poe waved him off. "No, I know that. I'm just.." He sighed. "How should I put this? I'm... _surprised_ because I know how Leia can be when it comes to trying to interfere with your love life." 

_That_ certainly caught Ben's attention. "Did she say something to you? About trying to set us up?"

"She didn't.. but... you might want to mentally prepare yourself, in case she does. I just have a feeling.." Poe replied, shrugging as his sentence trailed off. 

"Right... well, thanks for the heads up, I guess. At least I won't be completely blindsided now if she does." Ben replied. 

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'm just overthinking it" Poe replied, half of his attention on tuning his guitar. 

"What's her name, the artist they just signed?" Ben asked. He regretted it, as soon as the words left his mouth. He had no reason to care, no reason to need to know that information. 

Poe fidgeted around in his seat us he dug his phone out of his pocket, pulling up the email Leia had sent through to him.

"Ah, here we go.." Poe glanced up at him then as he answered, "Her name is... Rey Johnson." 


End file.
